Know Your Stars
by Cornelia-lover
Summary: You might watch the show but this story unvails the truth of all the caracters.
1. Chapter 1: Ash!

This is my first fic. R&R but nothing mean.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, but I wish I did!!

If you are wondering the italics is me announcing. I am talking in a boy voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Ash

_Know your stars, Know your stars, know your stars…_

Ash: Where am I

_Sit down Ash_

Ash: Ok weird voice from no where

_Ash Ketchum wears three pairs of underwear _

Ash: Ok what is in your head…. And Who Are You?

_Ash Ketchum is in love with Misty but is cheating on her_

Misty comes down from stands and kicks him

Ash: Why did you say that? I'm not cheating on her!!

_But do you like her?_

Ash: Uhh….NO!!

_Ash Ketchum is part of Team Rocket _

Ash: They are my enemy. Why would I join them?

_It's your life. Don't ask me! I would not make something up about you._

Ash: Uhh you just did

_Ash Ketchum is about to be hit by a laser beam._

Ash: Ok who are you and why would I…..Ahh

A laser set a beam towards Ash!

Ash: Are you some kind of freak or something? I'm outta here

_Now you know Ash Ketchum, the boy who joined team rocket and wears 3 pairs of underwear everyday who cheats on Misty_

Ash: Somebody help ME!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did the best I could

I will update ASAP

I like making fun of people. Next up is May! I am Evil! See ya

Ash (My name is Ash too but it is just short for Ashling. Ok?)


	2. Chapter 2: May!

-1Ok It is time to criticize May. I have plans for her

Muhahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!

Thx everyone who reviewed who were

HMM

Sharpiequeen666 (thx for putting me in your beginning of your story)

CSFlinxStalker

Kathy S. ( if anyone is wondering Kathy is a good friend of mine from school and I told her to read it

PS I saw your story Kathy)

Me: Ok Ash I criticized you last want to do the disclaimer

Ash: If Cornelia-lover owned Pokemon I would be dating Misty

Me: Uh I like that idea. Maybe….

Ash: On with the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars…_

May come into the room with a weird expression on her face.

May: Uh…Hello?

_Sit down May_

May: Ok with me. She sat down.

_May has a sister named Kathy._

May: What?? I only have a brother!

_May is best friends with a swablu._

May: What swablu? I don't even know someone with one.

_May is dating Harley. _

Everyone gasps (especially May and Drew LOL)

May: EWW I HATE HARLEY! Take that back!

_Ok…May is crushing on Drew!_

May: (Blushing) I am not.

At Home Drew watches and think to himself YES!!

_May has problem admitting to herself that she likes Drew. _

May: You know what? I am out of here!

_Now you know May or soon to be Harley's wife but is crushing on Drew and is inviting her best friend swablu to the wedding who is owned by her sister Kathy. _

May: (To herself) At least he got one thing right.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok I hope you like it. Next up is Brock. I am also going to do Max, Drew, Harley, Pikachu, Misty, Tracy, and some other characters. I am going away for Thanksgiving so I will update ASAP!

I have good Ideas!

Ashling


	3. Chapter 3: Brock!

-1I'm sorry everyone. I couldn't update because I went away for thanksgiving and there was NO COMPUTER!! I would of updated yesterday but my computer was working bad. Oh well. Here is chapter 3.

Me: Ok Thanx people who reviewed. May, do the disclaimer.

May: Cornelia-lover does not own pokemon or anything for that matter.

Me: I have great ideas for future chapter.

May: Is it worse than what you did to me?

Me: YES! MUCH WORSE!!! On with the story!

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars….._

Brock walks in with a scared look on his face.

Brock: Ash says you are mean.

_Don't worry. If you sit, I will be nice._

Brock: Fine!

_Brock is dating Kathy, May's sister: _(I love putting my friend in the story but I don't care if she reads it and doesn't like it)

Brock: May has a sister?…………..Do you happen to have her number?

_Brock can't really cook. He got his ideas from easy-bake oven toys. _

Brock: I do not! My food is from me.

_Brock is really only 4 years old._

Brock: I'm 12!(Anyone know how old he is!)

_Brock has no eyes_

Brock: Uh how do you think I see then.

_Glasses_

Brock: Where are they then?

_You tell me._

Brock: Huh?

_Know you know Brock, the eyeless boy who is for and cooks stolen food for his girlfriend, Kathy!……………………and will be hit with a bomb in T minus 10 seconds._

Brock: Yeah right.

A bomb hits Brock.

Brock: You are weird! YOU HERE ME!!

_I love my job!_

That's it for chapter 3!

Review but no flames!

PS: I might right another story soon. It is a contestshipping story!


	4. Chapter 4: Max!

Ok sorry I forgot. This one is about Max. Thx to everyone who reviewed. I might get started on another story soon so you might not see it updated as quick. I will try to update soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Brock do the disclaimer.

Brock: Cornelia-lover does not own Pokemon. She does not even own Kathy, who is Kitty45Kat19and94Keyoni.

Me: I like torture!

Brock: No kidding.

Me: I will torture you all.J

Brock: On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars……_

Max walked in with his pokenav in his hand.

_Sit down Max._

Max: Who was that?

_Just sit!_

Max sat.

_Max lives in JCPenny's where he plans his evil plots. _

Max: Oo………………….. What the heck?!

_Max sneaks up on his sisters and blackmails them._

Max: Ok maybe just a littttttttt…………………… Did you say sisters?

_Yeah. May and Kathy._

Max: Who is Kathy?

_Max is a girl._

Max: Ok, Who are you?

_Now you know Max!_

Max: I have been humiliated in the public eye.

_Ohh! That is a good slogan!_

Max: What are you selling?

_No I mean for this show! _

Max: Help Me!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx for reading. Review but no flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget my new story. I might type it over the weekend.

Ashling


	5. Chapter 5: Pikachu!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was just busy with school and never got to. I am so glad I can now. This chapter is for Pikachu and my friend told me how to do this chapter. I am so sorry for the last chapter. I was bored and didn't realize how short it was. This is my favorite.

Me: Do the disclaimer, Max.

Max: Cornelia-lover is evil and does not own anything in the story.

Me: And we will be right back after these messages.

Hi(V)Hi  
(00)

This is Bob. He's an evil bunny who needs help taking over the world. He has the brains, but needs supporters. Help Bob take over the world by copying him, and posting him on your profile.

Me: Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu walks into room.

Pikachu: Pika?

_Sit down Pikachu._

Pikachu: Pi pi!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…_

_Pikachu was born in Antarctica. _

Pikachu: Pi?

_Pikachu hangs out with a boy named Tyler because he actually killed Ash and replaced him with this boy._

Pikachu: Pikachu!!

_Pikachu is a girl…I think._

Pikachu: Pi?

_Can't you say anything besides Pikachu?! _

Pikachu: (in deep voice) Yo fool. That's not right, ya heard?

_Oo_

Pikachu walks out doing a peace sign to the audience.

_This job gets weirder every time I do it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ha Ha! I'm still laughing. R&R.

Ps Read my new story, too!


	6. Chapter 6: Misty!

Hey everyone. I hope everyone here had the merriest of holidays. I did. I got a lot of video games and a pink I-Pod nano! The bad part is that my dad can't get my songs downloaded onto it. Apart from that, my Christmas was great.

I am really sorry about not updating for a few weeks. I was working on my other story. By the way, this chapter is Misty. I will list the order I will do the chapters at the end of this one. So here it is.

Me- Pikachu can't talk so I will do disclaimer (although he could talk in the last chapter. That was scary!)

Pikachu- I can do it. Disclaimer- If Cornelia-lover could own Pokemon it would be a living nightmare.

Me- Thank you Pikachu?

Pikachu- Nothing to it but to do it.

Me Oo Here is the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars_

Misty walks in with her Corsola at her side. She looks confused.

Misty-Hello? Is this the one-day Pokemon Spa retreat?

_Sit down, Misty. _

Misty sits in her seat.

_Misty was fooled into coming her by false advertisement. _

Misty- What?! There is no retreat?!

_Yes Misty. Don't freak out._

Misty started to calm down.

_Misty has an imaginary friend named Oscar. _

Misty- What the heck? I have no imaginary friends.

_Misty favorite food is Brussel Sprouts_

Misty- I hate brussel sprouts. Who even does like them?(I mean really, who does. No offence to people who do.)

_Misty has a crush on someone I am not allowed to tell._

Misty- Phew.

_But_ _I am going to say anyway._

Misty- What?!

_It's ASH!! _

Misty started to blush but denied.

Misty- Yeah right. He is just a friend. Besides, who would believe that anyway?

Audience -gasp-

Misty- I had to open my big mouth.

_Misty is choosing over who she likes better, Gary or Ash._

Misty- Ok, since when did I like Gary?

_I just made it up._

Misty- Oh brother.

_Now you know Misty, the girl who has a hard time choosing over her two loves and asks her imaginary friend, Oscar, for advice. And tonight Oscar is having a Brussel Sprout dinner with Misty._

Misty -Giggle-

_What is so funny?_

Misty_-_ I was just thinking of me calling the cops to arrest you.

_How dare you. Guards, take her to the dungeon._

Two guards pick up Misty and bring her off-screen.

_That's it for me. Now I have to go buy a dungeon. See ya._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That's it for this chapter. I hope you have a great New Year.

Ok this is the order of people.

Tracey

Gary

Drew

Harley

Jesse

James

Meowth

Other Characters I can't think of yet.

That's it.

Ashling or Cornelia-Lover


	7. Chapter 7: Gary!

Ok. Here is the next chapter. It's Gary! Ok, this is a good chapter. I hope you like it.

Me- Misty, come on down. You are the next disclaimer on "Know your stars." (My friend's summer camp counselor used to say something like that to her.)

Misty- Cornelia-lover doesn't own Pokemon. But if she did, it would lead to World War 3. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Me- (sarcastically) Funny. On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…_

Gary walks into the room.

Gary- Hey, anyone here?

_Sit down, Gary, before I eat you from the inside out._

Gary- Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

_Yeah. And you got up on the wrong life this morning._

Gary- Hmph.

_Gary has watermelon in his head. _

Gary-What?

_Gary is 15 foot 5._

Gary_- _Do I look like a giant?

_No, but you look like a dork._

Gary- If I could kick you……….

_Gary wants to date Misty._

Gary- Nope.

_May?_

Gary- Nope.

_A banana nut muffin?_

Gary- What?

_I knew it! Gary is getting married to this banana nut muffin. (throws muffin at Gary)_

Gary- Why would I marry a banana nut muffin?

'_cause you are one._

Gary- A muffin?

_Actually, just a nut._

Gary- Why you little….!

_Gary likes to do the Macarena._

Gary- Oh yeah. Prove it!

(Voice turns on Macarena CD and Gary jumps up and dances to it)

_Ha! _

Gary- I.. just.. can't.. resist.. the music..

Well, that's our show. Remember kids, stay in school! (Or runaway and be one of my victums…..I mean customers!)

Gary runs away doing Macarena!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the chapter. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Drew!

Hey peeps. What up? I bet you can't wait to read this chapter. It's Drew, and I know a lot of people wanted a good chapter about him, so I'll try to do a good one. I hope you like it.

Me: Disclaimer time, Gary!

Gary: Why me?

Me: Haven't you been watching? My last victim, I mean patient, gets to do the disclaimer.

Gary: Cornelia-lover will never, ever, never, never, never, never, never……(3 day's later) never, never, never, never…..

Me: SOME TIME THIS YEAR!!

Gary….never own Pokemon. Should I repeat that?

Me: (quickly) NO!!!!!….I mean, on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew walked in with a shoe missing on his left foot?

Drew: Ok, which one of you buffoons took my shoe?

_I did._

Drew: Who said that?

_Yo momma._

Drew: What?

_Sit down, Drew._

Drew: Why?

'_cause your momma told you to._

Drew: You ain't my mom.

_(In strict, squeaky girl voice) Yes I am! Go to your room right this instant mister._

Drew: I know what this is. It's probably a trap so I don't show up at the contest this afternoon.

_We don't care if you can't go to your contest. JUST SIT NOW!!_

Drew: ….fine….

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars……_

_Drew is part Irish!_

Drew: What the…? I am not even 1/1000 Irish!!

_Drew cheated on his girlfriend Claire last year._

Drew: Who the heck is Claire?

_Your ex. Sad, you don't even know you use to have a girlfriend. Oh yeah! Claire called me and wanted to know if you two could get back together. I said you can have a date tonight at Paddy's, since your Irish and all._

Drew: Well I can't date her. I……

_You what?_

Drew: I just can't_ ………_

_I think you have a new girlfriend. You're cheating on poor Claire again, huh? I would hate to be dating YOU!!_

Drew: I don't have a girl friend.

_Then you have a crush. _

Drew: (blushing) I don't.

_The funniest thing is, I know who it is! _

Drew: (still blushing) I don't have a crush.

_It's…_

Drew: You better not.

_It's…_

Drew: Be quiet! I'm warning you.

_It's…_

Drew: NO!!!

…_THE SHOE HE LOST!_

Drew: Phew…

_Oh, did I say the shoe he lost? I meant to say May._

Drew: What?!

Elsewhere in the same area…..

Max: (from watching TV in the living room and giggling) Hey May!

May: (from her room, also watching TV, but in her room) SHUT UP MAX!!

Back to know your stars…..

Drew: What did you do that for?

_I'm EVIL!!_

Drew: No kidding…

_And I'm not done. Drew is a pokemon in disguise._

Drew: Why am I disguise if I'm a pokemon?

'_Cause you can't date Claire and flirt with May as a pokemon._

Drew: I don't…flirt with May.

_Yeah, and giving her a rose every time you see her is just saying hi! Why don't I get roses? I bet you're a_

_Bulbasaur. _

Drew: And I thought my life was horrible before……

_Oh well. Drew has a tore in his pants._

Drew: What?

He got up and looked for the tore.

_Hurry Drew! You don't want May to see that! _

_Now you know Drew! _

A huge lady with a ugly dress on and obviously the age of 70- 90 came in.

Lady: Where's my Drewy-kins?

Drew: Ewww. I'm guessing that's Claire.

He ran for the exit, with Claire following. As soon as they left, Max came in, laughing at the top of his lungs.

Max: Hey sis!!….

A rock came out of no where and hit Max in the head.

May: That will teach him.

_You go girl! By the way, you have a date with Drew on Monday night._

May: Your next!!

_Well, I got to go help my son out. Until then, see ya! _

May: GET BACK HERE!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that's good for you guys. By the way, Claire is another friend of mine. And she isn't as ugly as that girl. She actually a lot like me. And I said Drew's Irish because I am, as with the Claire in real life. I will be gone all next week so enjoy. I'm going to write the next chapter for my other story while listening to my I-Pod THAT WORKS!!! YAY!! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9: Harley!

Well, I'm back after how long………….11 months. SORRY!! I'll explain after I type this chapter.

Me- Drew, you know I tortured you last, right?

Drew- SO LONG AGO!!

Me- yea well………..disclaim!

Drew- What if I don't want you?

Me- O you know you want too.

Drew- Oo Cornelia-lover wants me to disclaim that she doesn't own me…………..but I'm too scared to know.

Me- I don't ok?

Drew- If she owned me, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BLOW UP ZE WORLD!!

Me- You keep telling yourself that while I type Harleys will.

Drew- All RIGHT!!

Me- on with the torture-- I mean chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars……………_

Harley- comes in through door YOUR BATHROOMS OUT OF FLUFFY TOILET PAPER!!

_Sit Harley. _

Harley- Why? 

Because I got you a special pink chair.  
  
Harley- Ok!! squeals 

Harley wears a pink thong every day.  
  
Harley- Not true. I wear a pink thong on Sundays. 

Oo  
  
Harley- O yea. That's today! 

Harley do you know what tmi means?   
_  
_Harley- no…

TOO MUCH INFO!! Harley……likes everything in his room cute and fluffy!

Harley- YAY!! 

Harley……has 12 toes.  


Harley- What?! That's stupid. I have 15! 

Oo Can I have a professional in here?  
  
David Wright- How about me? (Yay Mets!!)

Wrong professional, but you can stay :-D

Wright- Fine by me!

Harley…IS IN LOVE WITH ME?! Who writes this stuff?! He doesn't even know what gender I am.  
  
Harley- Your human DUH!! 

_I need an aspirin………That's all for today. C ya later! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I like making people dumb so, HERE IT IS!! LOL 

I'm really sorry of not updating. This years my finally year of middle school, and I get high school letters in 2 weeks, so I have been working super hard. I will try to get the next chapter up, for my other story too. And I'm writing a new Kingdom Hearts storey too. Remember, I'm busy. O yea, Happy 2008! I'm really happy because January 3rd was my 14th birthday. If you could wish me a happy birthday, I would love it. Thanks! See You real soon……..I hope!  
_  
_


End file.
